Presente
by HWinchester
Summary: "Silencio. - Então que tal um chicote!..." Uma pequena one ItaHina.


**N/A: **Bem, como sabem Naruto não me pertence pois se fosse de minha autoria Itachi não estaria no anime e sim comigo u.u Mas a fic é com certeza minha ^-^v

**.x.**

.

.

.

**Presente.**

Subia as escadas calmamente enquanto afrouxava a gravata e abria alguns botões da camisa, estava bastante cansado de seu dia corrido na empresa, muitos papeis para assinar e reuniões que necessitavam sua presença. Como era difícil ser presidente e dono de uma grande empresa.

Abriu a grande porta de seu quarto e assim que passou logo tratou de fechar, largou seus pertences na escrivaninha perto da porta e rumou até a cama se sentando na beirada e retirando por completo sua gravata.

- Hina, já cheguei!

Dito isso soltou seu cabelo negro e comprido que caiu sobre seu ombro como uma seda de tão liso que era, fechou por um momento os olhos descansando sua visão, mas logo os abriu quando sentiu alguém em sua frente e, por céus que visão teve, viu em sua frente um belo quadril com uma cascata de um longo cabelo preto azulado em sua altura, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção naquele quadril tentador foi um pompom nele.

Começou então a reparar no belo corpo de sua esposa.

Ela estava de costa para si usando somente um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã preto e sapato de salto alto também preto, suas curvas sinuosas implorando para serem tocadas pelas suas mãos, seu quadril pedido para ser apalpado além de ainda estar com aquele pompom que estava parecendo um rabo. O Uchiha foi analisando de baixo a cima aquela perfeição natural e foi num movimento rápido que sentiu ser empurrado para trás deitando na cama e sentindo aquele belo quadril em sua barriga, olhou para o rosto da bela mulher que era sua esposa e viu em seu pescoço uma gravata borboleta, foi elevando sua visão para os lábios, os olhos que teve que ficar minutos os encarando e logo em seguida reparou num par de orelhas de coelho branco no topo da cabeça dela.

Não teve como não esboça um sorriso malicioso para ela.

- Nossa, ia gostar de ser recebido todas as noites desse jeito. Hoje então vamos destruir a casa?

Destruir a casa, literalmente, em todas as vezes que seus corpos necessitavam demais um do outro eles destruíam a casa, sempre começavam pelo quarto e iam descendo até pararem na garagem. Esses momentos sempre aconteciam quando Itachi saia em viajem e demorava semanas para voltar ou em dias muito especial para eles. Itachi adorava esses dias e Hinata também, mas sentia muita vergonha depois quando os empregados chegavam no dia seguinte e encontravam a casa parecendo um campo de guerra.

A Uchiha o beijou loucamente mordiscando os lábios deliciosos dele para logo em seguida ir descendo os beijos indo para as bochechas, orelhas, pescoço e demorando na perfeição que era aquele peito desnudo e a barriga dele. Ah, como ele amava quando ela dominava toda a situação, era naqueles momentos que a mulher soltava para fora aquele animal selvagem que vivia adormecido dentro dela, e ele amava demais mesmo sendo sempre ele o que comanda, é, ele tinha seu lado machista. O moreno já estava delirando e a excitação já estava presente, ela era a única que o deixava louco de desejo com simples beijos. Ela então voltou com seus lábios para o pescoço e orelha sussurrando com sua voz de anjo.

- Omedetou¹.

- Pelo que?

Com a resposta dada pelo moreno Hinata parou tudo que estava fazendo levantando rapidamente e ficou a encará-lo que resmungava por ela ter parado.

- Como assim pelo que? Não acredito que você se esqueceu? Como você pôde? E eu aqui me vestindo assim só para você que não faz idéia de que dia é hoje.

Seus belos olhos perolados cheios de água prontos para começar a escorrer, vendo isso Itachi levantou e foi até ela.

- Hina, eu...

- Eu estou muito magoada Itachi.

Ele a abraçou fortemente e ela começou a desferir socos em seu peito, o moreno foi a comandando até a sacada do quarto a soltando somente quando chegou no lugar e mesmo não estando mais nos braços dele ela continuava a socá-lo só parando quando ouviu buzinas atrás de si. Virou rapidamente pra frente dando de cara com caminhões no pátio de sua casa.

- Bem, fiquei em duvida no que lhe dar então decidi dar todas as minhas opções que foram as flores que você mais gosta, bombons, alguns anéis que achei que iriam combinar com seus olhos, vestidos escolhido a dedo por mim que com toda a certeza ficara muito sexy em você e, claro, não durara muito pois assim que vê-lo em seu corpo irei querer rasgá-los rapidamente e...

- Itachi...

Ela parou virando de frente para ele de cabeça baixa.

- Me sinto envergonhada.

- Por quê?

Hinata começou a bater os dedos indicadores um no outro mostrando estar mesmo envergonhada.

- Vo-Você me dando essas coisas e... e-eu... não lhe comprei nada, só me vesti assim e...

Ele a parou puxando seu queixo fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

- Hinata, você não sabe como estou feliz pelo presente que me deu.

- Mas eu não lhe dei nada.

Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, ele sorriu mostrando a felicidade que estava sentindo tanto naquele simples alarga dos lábios como no brilho daquele par de ônix.

- Sua boba, é claro que me deu, você me deu você e esse é um presente que terei comigo para sempre.

Eles se beijaram mais devagar e calmamente demonstrando o amor que tinham um pelo outro.

- Eu amo você Uchiha Hinata!

- Eu te amo Uchiha Itachi.

Ela o puxou para dentro do quarto, a diversão só estava começando.

.

.

.

Suados e ofegantes.

O casal Uchiha se encontrava no capo da Mercedes preta que se estava na garagem, ambos estavam nus, não faziam idéia de quando se livraram das roupas e somente as orelhas de coelho de Hinata permaneceu no lugar, a única coisa que tinham idéia era de que fora uma quebração de moveis.

Itachi estava deitado em cima dela com o rosto entre seus fartos seios brincando com um deles e Hinata com os olhos fechados enquanto fazia cafuné nos cabelos negros dele.

- Então, amor, qual presente será o do nosso terceiro aniversário de casados?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, querido.

Ela o olhou e viu estampado naquela bela face um sorriso malicioso.

- Que tal uma fantasia de raposa?

Ela gargalho gostosamente.

- Seu bobo, eu nem estava pensando em fantasia.

Silencio.

- Então que tal um chicote?

Recebeu como resposta um tapinha na cabeça.

**.x.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** Yo Minna õ/~~

Estou cada vez mais aparecendo por aqui neah? 8D

Dessa vez vim com um ItaHina a minha primeira história desse casal, já estava a algum tempo com vontade de fazer algo com eles pois amo ambos tanto juntos como separados, sempre leio mais sasuhina amando esses dois juntos, mas não amando tanto o Uchiha menor. Nessa fic apareceu cenas mais picantes de deixar com vontade de ler hentai, mas como eu nunca escrevi hentai e aposto que sou péssima nesse gênero deixei a cena da agarração com as suas mentes 8D

Costumo escrever coisas bem sem noção, então espero que quem leu até aqui tenha gostado da fic =^-^=

Peço desculpas se houver algum erro de ortografia, não sou muito bem com virgulas e pontos mas tento escrever o mais certo possível.

'Espero que tenham gosta, reviews não mata viu ;D

_Sayonaraaa~~ ^-^v_

_.Ficou doce ou amargo? x3 _


End file.
